1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing devices, methods, and programs and, in particular, to image processing devices, methods, and programs capable of image transfer after an enlarging process at a transfer magnification above an upper limit and after a reducing process at a transfer magnification below a lower limit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, resolution of devices such as digital cameras has been increasing. Accordingly, resolution of images handled by each of these devices has also been increasing. For this reason, each device often includes an image processing device that transfers image data subjected to an enlarging or reducing process (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-86432). For image processing devices of this type, it is desirable to achieve a reducing process at a lower transfer magnification and an enlarging process at a higher transfer magnification.